


Winter Wonderland

by FiliFuck



Category: Beastmaster's Adventures, Matt Draws Men!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Awkward Boners, Beards (Facial Hair), Beastmaster - Freeform, Blue Hair, Body Hair, Boners, Chest Hair, Coats, Cold Weather, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Ejaculate, Erections, Facial Hair, Foreskin Play, Forest Sex, Forests, Fur, Fur Kink, Furry, Hiking, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Kissing, Large Cock, Lykeen City, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW Art, Orgasm, Pubic Hair, Scents & Smells, Silly, Silver Fox, Snow, Snow Angels, Strip Tease, Stripping, Sweat, Tight Pants, Transformation, Uncut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werefox Transformation, Werefoxes, Wet Clothing, Winter, cum, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: Story for #EverecArtGroup. The topic was "snow". Featuring @RayDrawsMen 's OC Ray. Other works for this Everec are here: https://www.mediafire.com/file/xpu9yv29ht604ut/Everec_art_special_Dec_2020.zip/file
Relationships: Xavier Mendez/Raymond Moran
Kudos: 6





	Winter Wonderland

The sky was silver and the snowflakes were falling down. It was an ordinary winter day in the outskirts of Lykeen. Xavier Mendez, a handsome fit werefox daddy with silver hair and neatly trimmed beard, had a little date with Ray Moran, a young blue haired man with tiny build, who was always horny. They decided to meet in the forest. Due to snowy weather, the whole forest looked like a winter wonderland.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is, Xavier. You know what? Let’s have some fun! We can make some snow angels!”

“Sure, if you want. But won’t you be a little bit cold? I know you’re a southern boy.”

Ray was wearing only a light jacket with a long sleeve shirt under it and skinny jeans. It was more like an autumn outfit, not really fit into a cold winter. Meanwhile Xavier was wearing a coat, which looked a little too big for his frame. Xavier probably borrowed the coat from his big beastmaster boyfriend, Ernest Wild. Under the coat was a white button up shirt. Xavier wasn’t really a jeans type, so he wore suit pants instead.

Ray lied down in the snow and moved his arms and legs to make a snow angel. Then he slowly got up not to damage his creation.

“Why did you lie down in the snow face down? You wanted to make a print of your cute face, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes.” “You silly boy.”

They both went hiking. After a while, the weather became rather windy.

“Fuck, I’m cold.”, said Ray.

“Really? Well, what did you expect? You spent a while in a snow. Look at you, your clothes are wet and the cold wind surely isn’t helping.”

Xavier took off his large coat and gave it to Ray, who was trembling from cold.

“Here, take off your wet clothes and put on my coat.”

Ray took off his wet jacket and shirt and put them on a branch of a nearby tree. Suddenly, Ray felt something inside the pocket of the coat. He pulled it out.

“What is that?”

It was a small flask with a little bit of alcohol still inside.

“It probably belongs to Ernest. I know you are freezing, so you should drink it.”

“But what about you, Xavier? Aren’t you getting cold?”

“Oh, boy. I’m a werefox. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Ray drank the alcohol from Ernest’s flask and watched Xavier stripping from his clothes. Xavier took off his button up shirt and put it on the tree branch. Then his body grew bigger and more muscular. His already hairy body was getting covered with thick silver fur and his head got a fox like shape. A huge fluffy tail appeared too. Xavier has turned into his true form – a big silver werefox.

“You know I can’t let you freeze, Ray.”

Xavier, who was now almost twice as big as Ray, gave him a big soft hug. Ray was melting in the big werefox hug. The hug was soft, but there was also something hard. Ray looked down and noticed a big hard bulge in Xavier’s pants. The pants were enchanted, so they won’t rip during transformation, but they were still too tight, Xavier’s erection almost bursting through the zipper.

“I will help you, Xavier.”

Ray unbuckled Xavier’s belt and opened his fly. Xavier wasn’t wearing any underwear, so his giant uncut cock sprung right up. Ray gave it a few jerks and his hand was already wet from precum. Xavier was moaning and growling like an animal. Ray gave him a kiss.

“Who’s a good boy?”

Ray put the coat on the snowy ground and lied in it like in blanket. Then he lifted his legs and spread his ass cheeks.

“Take me here and now, you foxy daddy!”

“With pleasure!”

Xavier growled as he pushed his giant, rock hard cock up Ray’s ass. He pinned him to the ground, carefully pushing his hands, so he won’t hurt Ray with his claws. Then he began pounding him. Xavier’s huge furry balls were slapping against Ray’s bare ass. Ray was a hot, sweaty mess. He wasused to big cocks, but Xavier still took him by surprise. The giant werefox cock was almost tearing his ass apart, but Ray loved every second of it. He loved being dominated by a big muscular werefox daddy. Xavier’s hot breath also helped warming up. Xavier was sweating too, and his manly smell was driving Ray crazy. After a while, Xavier growled loudly.

“I’m gonna cum!”

Ray couldn’t take the hotness of that werefox daddy anymore and he shot a big load. Some of his seed ended up on Xavier’s furry abs. Xavier was edging for a minute or two, but eventually he also came. His thick seed was filling Ray better than any human could. When Xavier pulled out his dick,a few cumshots still covered Ray’s body. Ray grabbed Xavier’s still huge, pulsing and softening cock and played with his foreskin. Then he tasted Xavier’s cum. Xavier licked some cum from Ray’s abs too. Ray rubbed his hands into Xavier’s soft silver fur.

“That was fun, Xavier! I’m not cold anymore.”

“You’re welcome, Ray. But I’d still prefer a cabin. Shall we take our clothes and rent one?”

“Good idea. Fucking in snow was great, but next time I’ll choose bed.”

The End

Art by Matt Draws Men!


End file.
